1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation of a communication node in a network, and more specifically, to a technique for waking up a communication node.
2. Related Art
Along with the rapid digitalization of vehicle parts, the number and types of electronic devices installed within a vehicle are increasing significantly. Electronic devices may be used in a power train control system, a body control system, a chassis control system, a vehicle network, a multimedia system, or the like. The power train control system may include an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, etc. The body control system may include a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, etc. The chassis control system may include a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, etc. The vehicle network may include a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, etc. The multimedia system may include a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, etc.
Such systems and electronic devices constituting each of the systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. The CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and may support auto retransmission of colliding messages, error detection-based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), etc. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and may support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, etc. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
Meanwhile, the telematics system, the infotainment system, and an enhanced safety system of a vehicle require high transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, or the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN and the FlexRay-based network. However, costs increase to apply the MOST-based network to all vehicle networks. Due to these limitations, an Ethernet based network may be considered as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps.
As for an Ethernet-based vehicle network, the electronic devices constituting respective systems in the vehicle network may operate in an active mode, a sleep mode (or a doze mode), etc. The electronic devices basically operate in the sleep mode. In particular, the electronic devices may transition from the sleep mode to the active mode, and perform a particular operation in the active mode (e.g., an operation related to an infotainment system). To perform the particular operation, only some electronic devices are required to be woken up (e.g., activated from a sleep mode). However, both the electronic devices required for performing the particular operation and also other electronic devices may transition from the sleep mode to the active mode. In other words, electronic devices not involved in performing the particular operation may be woken up, thus causing unnecessary waste of resources.